Sai's Mouth Mets Sakura's Fist
by Deidara-Sakura
Summary: Sai's mouth and actions get him in trouble again.Oh and don't waste your time flaming me because I really don't care.
1. Chapter 1

**"YOU EVIL, PERVERTED, SELF CENTERED, BLANK MINDED, BIRD BRAINED, GIRLY MAN TWIT!!!!!"**

**Naruto cringed when he saw Sai get punch through two walls. **_**'Note to self never do what Sai just did to Sakura!'**_** Naruto thought to himself as he stepped away from Sakura. If you want to know what happened then maybe I should explain it to you.**

**Flashback**

_Sakura, Sai and Naruto were at the training grounds but instead of sparring Naruto was watching Sai and Sakura fight. Naruto looked to see if anyone would come to rescue him before Sakura went on a rampage. But when he turned his head, Naruto shot back to see Sai looking up Sakura's skirt!!! Sakura cracked her knuckles and punched Sai in the face almost knocking him out. "God Ugly, why are you so mad? More importantly, what did I do? " Naruto snickered at Sai's stupidness. _

_Sakura was so going to kill him. "YOU LOOKED UP MY SKIRT YOU… PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_Sakura screamed____"Your point hag?" __Sakura's eye twitched._

_"Hahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha I am going to kill you! You pervert!" Sakura laughed grabbing Sai by his collar._

_"Hey ass, why did you do it anyway?!" Naruto yelled from his 'safe spot' behind a tree._

_"Well dickless, I did it because...well let me put this in a way you will understand, ummmmmmmmmmm… ok listen closely ...I...LIKE…HER." Sai spoke as slowly as possible in his trademark sarcastic tone, obviously to mock Naruto._

_"I hate you." Sakura growled through her clenched teeth. _

_Sai turned back to Sakura with one of his fake smiles. "No you dont."_

_"Yes I do." She replied with force._

"_No you don't."_

"_Yes I do."_

_And this went on and on until Sai was half dead._

**End of Flashback**

**Back at the Hospital**

Kakashi looked at the three ninja in front of him for a long time. His one eye wandered from the twitching Sakura over to the half alive Sai in the hospital bed. He would even catch a plipse no and then of Naruto trying to hide behind the door. Kakashi let out a long sigh before he spoke. _**"So you mean to tell me that Sai got a great idea to look up Sakura's skirt? So Sakura, you thought it would be fun to try and break every bone in his body? And Naruto, you hid behind a tree?" **_

_**"Wait,dont forget that Sakura has PMS."**_Naruto innocently piped out.

_**"What did you just say!"**_A devilish voice came out of the sweet young girl

_**"Uhhh…Nothing"**_Naruto's voice stuttered as he looked at Sai in fear. _**"HELP ME!"**_

Sakura grinned with pure evil as Naruto began to run effortlessly out of the room. _**"Nobody can help you now." **_

_**"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**One Week Later**

Sai was glad to be finally out of the hospital even though, it still hurt to blink due to Sakura's refused to heal him. _**"Thats what I get I guess...well thankfully I'm out of the hospital but poor Naruto is going to be in there for very long time."**_Sai looked around spotting Sakura in the distance. With a lonesome flower hidden behind his back, he ran to the sakura tree where she sat reading alone. _**"Hey Sakura.**_**" **Sai spoke softly as he came upon her.

**"What happened to 'ugly' and 'hag'?" **She spoke without looking up from her book.

_**"The girls almost killed me when they heard me call you that." **_He laughed as he spoke.

_**"Oh." **_Sakura whispered__

Sai calmly sat down next to the hurt girl and apologetically held out the flower followed by a happy wink._**"How about a date?"**_

Sakura smiled in shock as she surprised Sai with a peck on the lips._**"Ok,but only if you dont look up my skirt again!"**_

With the feud ressolved they were off on a date. As they walked, Sakura looked happily at the sky while Sai did a victory dance in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Sai, not knowing what to say during his date with Sakura, found himself awkwardly sneaking several peeks at her from the corner of his eye. He gallantly took it upon himself to end the uncomfortable silence. "_Can you draw, Sakura?" _He asked nicely.

_"Yes, if you count stick people!" _Sakuraanswered in surprise to his odd question.

Moments later, Sai and Sakura found themselves surprisingly standing on a bridge. A nervous Sai continued on in front of Sakura walking on to the other side. Sai quickly found himself staring at jagged drop off with only water below as Sakura followed behind him. He teetered on the edge trying not to fall in. _"Tell me this isn't happening"_ He whispered to himself as his fall was all but inevitable. "Please self don't look stupid in front of her." A determined Sai graciously gathered himself and turned to his date running relieved back to her. He smiled as he reached her, thankful he had diverted disaster. _"Aargh!"_ Sai screamed as he reached for Sakura's hand and charmingly slipping and flipping over the side of the bridge into the water below. Sakura giggled as her valiant date sat drenched in the water trying to collect his hurt pride _"And I call myself a ninja." _ He smiled dripping wet as Sakura looked over the bridge railing at him. _ "I'm even clumsier than dickless….I mean Naruto." _Sai caught himself in his words as he tried hard to keep from the insults on his date._ "Oh, kill me now… please." _He mumbled as he stood quickly jumping out of the water with lightening speed. Sakura smiled as her prideful blushing date joined her once again on the bridge. Sai standing dripping wet was still trying to impress the giggling girl before him.

_"Sai, are you ok?"_ Sakura smiled as she walked to assist him.

"_I'm fine…I'm fine."_ Sai stuttered back in embarrassment taking Sakura's hand in his. _"How about some ramen, Sakura?"_ Sai asked nicely as water dripped from his slender body. Sakura nodded as they headed for the ramen bar and the continuation of their already disastrous date. Sai smiled as he offered Sakura a seat ordering ramen for both of them. A noble and resilient Sai sat next to Sakura as they ate their ramen unaware that uninvited fate was about to step in once again dooming an unlucky Sai. Sakura stared in shock as the poor man sat calmly wearing steaming hot ramen in his already wet lap. A blank stare came over him as turned his head towards hers. _**"HOT! HOT!"**_ A blazing tortured Sai shot up out of his seat in pain. Sakura tried hard to suppress her giggles as an obviously jinxed Sai jumped effortlessly fanning his crotch. An angry Sai stopped only to pop out a few of his trademark insults and glares at the laughing passing townsfolk as Sakura set with her face in her hands. A moment passed as a noble Sai took his seat once again next to his date. Dripping wet and scorched, Sai set awkwardly staring at his empty bowl in front of him as Sakura gracefully finished her ramen.

"_The poor guy." _Sakura thought to herself._ "This is so un-Sai-like." _Sakura found herself staring at the misfortunate man next to her as he glared at the laughing people around them.

"_Who's dickless now!"_ A crutch wielding Naruto called out as he limped by in the distance. Sai quickly turned to see the still wounded shinobi hobbling quickly to escape his wrath.

_"Yeah that's right… keep walking!"_ Sakura blushed in embarrassment as the jealous Sai continued to try and impress her with his taunts and ridicule to the staring villagers. Sakura quickly paid as the distracted and humiliated Sai began to pick a fight with an innocent Shino.

"_Let's go, Sai…now."_ She demanded as she grabbed his drenched arm dragging him behind her._ "What is wrong with you!?"_ Sakura yelled pushing him up against a wall.

Sai only looked down at her and shrugged with indifference. _"What's wrong with YOU SAKURA?" _An annoyed Sakura glared at him with anger as Sai pushed her aside grabbing her hand dragging her kicking and screaming behind him._ "OMG! Sakura I can't take you anywhere." _Her eyes blanked in shock to his words._ "You are so…oo embarrassing."_


End file.
